


First Impressions.

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Gen, John is a Mess, Multi, and Lafayette works at Pier 1 Imports, idek Hercules is asleep a lot, maria is here because I will always find a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all meet Alexander differently, and they all meet each other because of Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hercules meeting Alexander is the introductory statement for the story of how their lives change forever. Meeting Alexander Hamilton is like walking up to a hurricane and shaking hands with it. Hercules has never been afraid of thunderstorms.  
  
It doesn't start at the bar Hercules ends up at. It starts that morning, right after he woke up two hours late and missed one of his classes.

It started when he didn't notice that his alarm clock that he didn't use to set alarms flashed the numbers 7:47 in his tired eyes, giving him 13 minutes before he had to be in class. He rolled over and fell asleep again, painfully ignorant. When he did wake up for real this time, it was 9:58 and he hated himself for his lack of punctuality.

He gets dressed in the same  
clothes he wore the day before and goes to the dining hall where eats breakfast and then goes back to his dorm. It's times like this that he's thankful to not have a roommate because the first thing he does is when he gets back is lays down and screams. He's still tired, and he doesn't have another class until eleven thirty, and he will be literally dead if he over sleeps and misses that one, too. He pulls out his phone.

 **hercules** : I'm so tired help me

 **lizzie <3**: You missed your class again didn't you

 **hercules** : yeah maybe

 **lizzie <3**: I swear to god Hercules when you graduate you're going to die because that's never gonna fly in the real world

 **hercules** : ILL HAVE YOU SO IT WONT MATTER

 **lizzie <3**: You know my parents won't ever let me move in with you unless we're actually married

 **hercules** : I know

 **lizzie <3**: so is that something that you plan to happen or???

 **hercules** : idk

 **lizzie <3**: we've been dating for five years are you kidding

 **hercules** : idk????

 **lizzie <3**: you ALWAYS shy away when we talk about marriage

 **lizzie <3**: like I've literally started questioning if you actually love me

 **hercules** : I DO LOVE YOU BUT I NEED TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL RN

 **lizzie <3**: whatever

Hercules sighs at his phone. Turning over on the floor, he watches youtube videos about space until has to leave for his second class. It's his only other class for that day, but it's his least favorite one that he has. It's one hour of Calculus that he would rather light himself on fire than go to, but he drags himself there anyway.

After class, he walks back to his dorm, and falls asleep again. When he wakes up, Elizabeth still hasn't texted him, it's ten o'clock at night, and Hercules just wants to go back to sleep for four hundred years. Instead of doing that, he asks Siri for direction to the bar closest to him and sets off.

Hercules walks into a bar he's only just old enough to be in ten minutes later. He's sweating nervously as if he's going to get caught for being of age to consume alcohol. He doesn't even really want to drink, but bars are usually where they go in movies when people need to figure stuff out, so here he is. He approaches the bar and sits down next to a boy who is furiously scrawling notes onto the bar napkins, only pausing to flip the napkin over.

"Are you alright?" Hercules asks seriously. He places a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking him. The boy looks up, then back to the napkins, as if he's just noticed them for the first time.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He adds that last napkin to a small stack of them he has piled up before folding them and sticking them all in his coat pocket.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just writing down some ideas I had," he explains.  
  
"Some? You looked like you were trying to write a very small in scale but very long in content novel."

"I'm afraid that you've just described me as a person perfectly." He winks at Hercules, whose mouth opens in shock.

"I have a girlfriend, actually, kind of," he tells him.

"A bitter disappointment. My name is Alexander Hamilton." Hercules has never been that observant, but even he can notice that something in his life has just shifted when Alex introduces himself. Alex holds out his hand.

"Hercules Mulligan," he responds, shaking his hand.

"Where do you go to school, Hercules?" Alex asks.

"Columbia."

"Same here."

At the end of the night, Alexander ends up getting both of them thrown out of that bar for life because he kept getting into arguments with half of the people there and Hercules viciously defended what Alex was saying to the point where one of them would start talking and the other would finish. The manager who happened to be there at the time told Alex that he attracted arguments like a flame attracts moths, so he wasn't allowed to come back because he was such a major disturbance in the peace. Hercules wouldn't necessarily call a bar peaceful, but Hercules' opinion didn't matter at the moment.

They both walk back to campus together, parting ways after they swap phone numbers and promise to talk to each other at some point after tonight. Hercules finds himself still tired even after he has slept today more than he's been awake. He buries himself in his comforter when he gets back to his dorm room.

And if he falls asleep thinking about Alexander, he doesn't remember to feel guilty about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that


	2. Chapter 2

John is rushing into the library. Fuck Professor Adams and fuck the requirement that three books had to be cited for this essay. He has his bag strapped on his chest and his contraband coffee in his hand, cleverly sneaking it past Eliza, who has the position of student librarian and is filing the new book donations into her computer at her desk.

Just when he thinks he's in the clear, he misjudges where he steps and he trips on an semi-uprooted tile on the floor. He comes crashing down and the lid of his coffee pops off and spills.

"Fuck," he whispers, realizing that he should've been smart enough to know that this is what would have always happened in the end. You can't hide things from Eliza Schuyler.

"This is the reason coffee isn't allowed, John! We've been over this!" Eliza stands up and yells, disrupting everyone.

"C'mon Eliza!" John responds, gaining him a shushing from several people, but not from one very cute boy who is just watching this all happen with a smile on his face. John would be flirting right now if he wasn't being reprimanded.

"I've told you about this like six times! No food or drink items in the library!"

"Would you believe me if I said this coffee is for my health?"

"John!"

"Okay, I get it! I get it! Can you at least help me clean it up?" He asks, batting his eyelashes sarcastically. Eliza scoffs, taking a roll of paper towels from under her desk and slinging them at John, who yelps and ducks.

The paper towels roll and land next to the table that the cute boy is sitting at. He picks up the roll and gets out of his chair to hand them to John. As he hands them to him, he leans in to whisper something.

"I would get going on cleaning that up before Eliza kills you and there's a much bigger mess," he tells him. John smiles and nods, taking the paper towels from him.

"I think it'd be better than turning in this essay for Adams and getting murdered anyway by him for being a morally correct human being."

"First, I would like to correct you. Nothing on earth would be more painful than getting killed by any of the Schuyler family. Second, I would like to agree with you. I had a paper due for Adams last week and it was literal hell. I wish you good luck."

"If only you could've given me the good luck when I was trying to sneak coffee past Eliza."

"No amount of luck in the world could've saved you from Eliza."  
  
"I hear a lot of flirting but not much cleaning!" Eliza scolds, not looking away from her computer.

John's eyes widen before he kneels down on the floor with the paper towels. Alex gets on the floor to help him, ripping a few of the paper towels off for him to use.

The two of them clean the tile flooring quickly, stopping the flood of coffee before it can reach anyone else. They wipe their hands when they're done, throwing the dirty paper towels in the garbage at the front of the library, saluting her as they both walked past her. She rolls her eyes and loads all the newly donated books onto a cart, and rolls them away. She almost runs both John and Alex over in the process, and both of them know that it was no accident.

"Well that was disgusting," Alex says, wiping his still coffee covered hands on his jean shorts.

"I don't know, there's nothing quite like cleaning up mocha latte off of a library floor with someone as a first introduction."

"Alexander Hamilton," Alex says, smiling.

"John Laurens," John replied.

"I like it. So, John Laurens, do you want any help in finding books for your essay?" Alex questions him.

"Actually, I was thinking that you and I could go and get coffee, considering I didn't even get to drink mine before fate took it from me."

"Normally, I would say yes, but isn't this assignment like a huge part of your grade? My friend, Hercules, is taking that course and he's been screaming about it for a month."

"It's not due until next week."

"Oh, Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want Eliza/Maria to be a thing as always but like idk how to incorporate it into this lmao :////


	3. Chapter 3

Lafayette hates their fucking life. Being what is basically a human dolly at Pier 1 Imports is not the job that they ever wanted to have. It's not even a job that they needed. It's a job that Washington suggested that they get so that they could have at least one thing to put on their resume. They really shouldn't have listened.

"You could at least help," Lafayette tells Maria Lewis, who is sitting on a chair on the dock doing god knows what.

"No, I can't. Eliza is texting me and if I don't reply then she puts her phone down and doesn't respond for literally two thousand years," Maria explains.

"Why is Eliza even up at five in the morning?"

"I don't know but I'm not complaining. I'm also not working." Lafayette sighs loudly, carrying the box of whatever the fuck they even sell here into the back storage room.

After all of the boxes are taken in, Lafayette sits down in the back of the store and picks up one of the lightest ones. The box of wooden fish stare back at them blanky, mocking them. They pick up one fish, unwrapping it and putting it into another empty box. This is their life. This is what they do for nine hours a day until they get to leave.

On their lunch break, they leave the store and inhale the fresh air for the first time in hours. Having nowhere to go, they walk as far away from the store as possible. After fifteen minutes of walking, they start to worry that they won't make it back on time. Right after they turn to start the trip back, a man runs in front of them.

"I'm sorry but do you have anywhere that I can hide?" The man asks. He's much shorter than Lafayette and he has a look in his eyes like he could light the world on fire right at this very minute just to avoid whatever he's running from.

"No?" They answer, looking around for anyone who could be chasing him.

"Fuck, okay. Do you know Eliza Schuyler?"

"Yes? What does that have to with anything?"

The man looks taken aback by their accent. "You're French?"

"I don't think that was the point of this conversation," Lafayette says. Out of the corner of their eye they can see Eliza approaching them. She puts a finger over her lips, sneaking up closer to them.

Alex looks them up and down. "Oh it could be if I had the time."

"But you don't?"

"Right! Okay so, Eliza is talking to this girl and I may or may not have texted the girl from her phone asking her out for Eliza with a bunch of heart emojis and now she's going to kill me." Behind him, Eliza drags her index finger across her neck before her phone vibrates. She reads the notification, looking between the screen and Alex. She pockets her phone, once again putting her finger to her lips.

"No offense, but if someone did that to me, I would probably murder them too."

"Same, but that's not the case right now so I have to hide and I have to hide quick."

"Alexander," Eliza whispers in his ear. Alex squeals, not even trying to run away. He has accepted death.

"I'm actually not here to kill you. Maria said yes!" Eliza explains, grinning ear to ear.

"This is why you should trust me with your phone more often!"

Eliza laughs. "Never again. I was stupid to trust you this time."

"I'm not calling you stupid, but I'm agreeing with your statement," Alex says.

"As fun as this is, I must get back to work now," Lafayette informs them, going to run back to Hell aka Peir 1 Imports.

"Bye Lafayette!" Eliza calls after them. Lafayette spins around and waves before going back to running.

Lafayette gets back two minutes after their break ends, earning them a tongue-lashing from their boss. Their boss then kindly points out three more boxes that Maria is supposed unpack, saying that Maria went home early due to ""womanly troubles"". Lafayette scoffs.

Lafayette screams internally. As fun as watching an almost murder happen made their day, Fuck Pier 1 Imports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been in a Pier 1 Imports.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was running around campus, searching every shady dorm hallway and even the parking lot for Hercules. His friend was currently hiding from him after Alex told him to come over because Lafayette, John and him were going to hang out in his dorm and watch Netflix.

When Alex sees Hercules behind someone's bright yellow Volkswagen, it takes him six minutes of sprinting through the huge parking lot to catch him. Once he does, he holds Hercules' arm so tightly that Hercules thinks he might be losing circulation. Alexander drags him through the campus and through his dorm building.

  
Hercules tries to escape again as they wind down the last hallway to Alex's dorm room. Alex pushes him into the room, locking the door behind him.

 "Alex." Hercules crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Hercules?" 

  
"This is a Bad Idea."

  
"No, it's not. You're just scared to meet new people."

  
Hercules hesitates. "They're not mutually exclusive."

  
"Anyway, they'll be here in like five minutes. I think. Somewhere between there, I forget what time I said." Alex explains, moving around the room to clean up various discarded clothing items.

  
"If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

  
"You always blame me, I'm used to it."

  
"We're just hanging out here, what could go wrong with that?"

  
There's a knock on his dorm room.

  
"Someone's here!" Alex screams, bounding over to the door, unlocking it, and opening it.

  
"John Laurens! Great to have you here. This is my friend Hercules, who I told you about before." John smiles at Alex before turning to Hercules.

  
 "I am so short," Laurens says absentmindedly while staring at Hercules, who towers over him.

  
 "No, I'm just huge. In height, that is."

  
 "Hercules!" Alex yells in shock.

  
 "I told you that this was going to happen." Hercules hisses at Alex, before grinning at John as an apology.

  
 "It's fine, really," John responds, staring at Hercules. Alex's eyes are darting in between the two, following John's line of vision like a connect the dots puzzle. He's just about to open his mouth when Lafayette knocks on the door.

  
 "Lafayette! I was just about to ask Hercules if he's engaged yet!" Hercules' eyes close and he sighs, resigning himself to the wrath of god.

  
 "I'm always a slut for drama," Lafayette informs the room, winking.

  
 "Anyway, Hercules?"

  
 "No, I'm not. Elizabeth knows that I'm focused on school right now and she is fine with that."

  
 "When was the last time you told her that you were focused on school?"

  
 "Five months ago, and God punished me by having me meet you."

  
 "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mulligan."

  
 "Then it's a good thing I don't want to get anywhere with you."

  
 "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" John and Lafayette yell, clapping in time with their jeering. Alex and Hercules look at each other before Alex jumps on Hercules for the second time that day. Sadly, Hercules is literally made of bricks, so this time Alex just hits against him and falls on the floor.

  
 "We're done," Alex groans from the floor.

  
 After tending to Alex's emotional wounds, binge watching half of Daredevil season two and screaming about everything in it, they all decide to take a break to Chill.

  
 "The bar down the block has really good french fries, wanna go there?" John asks, staring at his phone.

  
 "Oh, me and Hercules can't go back there anymore," Alex speaks, exiting Netflix and turning his TV off.

  
 "Why?" Lafayette asks.

  
 "Fighting," Hercules explains.

  
 "Yeah, that makes sense."

  
 They end up going to a Dairy Queen that's only a block away from the bar they would've gone to.

  
 "Do you think if I got a job here they'd give me free ice cream?" Lafayettte asks, mouth watering at the ice cream cakes being held prisoner in the freezer.

  
 "Not happy at Pier 1 Imports?" Alex asks as they all get in line.

  
 "Nobody is happy at Pier 1 Imports. It's fine though, one day I will quit, burn the building to the ground, and dance on its ashes."

  
 "Are we invited?" John asks.

  
 "No, I can't have any witnesses."

  
 "I don't know how to respond," Alex tells them. 

  
 "Respond by ordering our shit, you're up next in line."

  
 "Oh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^))))))))))


End file.
